LIFE'S STORY
by Memorie's of Daisuke Edogawa
Summary: Cerita tentang kehidupan.  Cinta, dan kegagalan.
1. The Epilogue's And Than

Maaf…

Kalo F Project masih lama update….

" **LIFE'S STORY "**

**Chapter 1,**

**~ THE EPILOGUE... ~  
~ AND THAN... ~**

Sakit,  
Aku berjalan pelan.

Putus asa...

Perih….

Merasakan pahit yang paling pahit...

Pedih dari kepedihan apapun...

Kehilangan semuanya... Ya, kehilangan semuanya.

Musnah.

Karena kegagalanku.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa aku selalu gagal... ...Hah...!" teriakku kesetanan.

Ku genggam erat dada kiriku. Meremasnya, dengan tangan kananku.

Tapi percuma! Rasa sakit ini tak dapat di pegang!

Ataupun dilihat! Hanya dapat ku rasakan...

Ku berjalan, menuju tepi atap gedung ini.

Ku genggam erat, sisi atas pembatas atap  
gedung ini. Melihat ke bawah, jaraknya sekitar 50 meteran dari tanah.

Aku berfikir, 'Jika aku loncat dari sini, maka semuanya akan berakhir...'

Tapi niat itu ku urungkan.

Ku sandarkan punggungku di pembatas itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk di lantai.

Lalu ku lipat kedua lututku, dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dalamnya. Hanya kedua tanganku yang menutupinya.

Aku bingung.

Frustasi.

Putus asa.

Dan ku ambil sebuah pisau lipat dengan tangan kananku dari saku celanaku.

Yang ku beli tadi.

Untuk mengakhiri penderitaanku.

Ku angkat kedua tanganku tinggi-tinggi, yang salah satunya memegang pisau itu.

Aku tak melihat kedua tanganku, agar aku tak ragu lagi melakukan ini.

Dengan menundukkan kepalaku.

Dengan mantab. Ku arahkan pisau itu ke arah nadi tangan kiriku.

Berniat memotongnya.

...

Crash!

...

...

Tes... Tes...

Tes. Tes. Tes...

...Terlihat olehku, darah menetes dan jatuh ke lantai. Tapi, tetap saja aku tak ingin melihat ke atas.

Tapi.

...?

...Mengapa tak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun? Di tangan kiriku?

Malah, terasa ada sesuatu yang hangat di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Ku putuskan untuk menggoreskan pisau itu lebih dalam lagi.

Crash!

"Ukh!"

"...!"

Aku terkejut! Terdengar suara rintih kesakitan dari depanku.

Ku angkat kepalaku dengan cepat, dan terlihat.

Dalam pandanganku...

Seorang perempuan yang sepertinya ku kenal, dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Melindunginya. Dari hujaman pisau tadi.

Punggung tangannya, darah mengucur deras dari sana. Terdapat dua luka goresan yang lumayan dalam.

Aku menatap lekat wajahnya.

Cantik. Teramat sangat cantik. Yang, sedikit meringis.

Menahan sakit.

Kemudian aku tatap tajam wajahnya itu.

Benci! Aku benci pada semuanya!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku datar. Tak ada rasa bersalah apapun dari diriku pada tangannya yang terluka olehku itu.

Itu bukan salahku.

...Tapi, dia malah tersenyum padaku?

Tersenyum manis.

Mataku terbelalak.

"Ap-?" kataku belum selesai. Karena ia langsung menarik tanganku, sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku.

Membuat posisiku menjadi berdiri, dan berhadapan dengannya.

One to One.

...Aku marah! Emosi! 'Mau apa perempuan ini!' teriakku dalam hati.

"Ap-!" lagi. Dia menarikku menuju dirinya.

Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, dan mencium bibirku.

Melumatnya. Lembut.

Aku tercekat. Mendapati bibirku dikunci olehnya.

Dan aku tak mampu memungkiri bahwa ini ciuman pertamaku.

Walau aku terkenal keep calm and stay cool.

Aku tak bisa memungkiri ini yang pertama bagiku.

Dia menikmati ciuman ini, "Mmphh..." Desahnya.

Aku ingin lepas! Lepas dari ini!

Tapi percuma!

Tubuhku berhianat! 'What the h***!'

Bukannya mencoba lepas darinya, malah tubuhku semakin merapat dengannya. Tanganku pun memeluk pinggulnya.

Erat.

Dia merespon. Dengan mengalungkan tangan kirinya yang tak terluka ke leherku.

Semakin dalam. Semakin dalam ia menciumku, sehingga aku terpaksa membuka mulutku.

Dan benar saja, ia langsung memasukinya.

Menjelajahinya, hingga tak ada ruang dalam mulutku yang tak tersentuh oleh lidahnya.

Membuat aku merasakan lidahnya.  
'Hangat... Dan... ...Manis?'

Dan aku merasakan 'sesuatu itu', tapi tak mengerti apa 'itu'.

Rasanya akan keluar air bening dari ke dua mataku?

Setelah beberapa menit kami berciuman, dia melepasnya. Mencari oksigen, untuk kebutuhan jantung kami.

Ini kesempatan bagiku, kemudian.

Dengan kasar aku melepas pelukannya padaku.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku..." katanya kemudian.

Tapi aku tak peduli!

Dia lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Tidak!

Aku tak akan menjawabnya!

Rasanya sangat tak dapat di definisikan dengan ideologi manapun!

Mengingatkanku pada 'perempuan itu'!

Rasanya begitu... Begitu... "Hangat?"

"...!"

Apa?

Aku tercekat! Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya.

"...Itulah hidup..." Sambungnya.

"Aku tak percaya! Hidup itu!" bantahku. Membentaknya, tak percaya pada kata-kataku tadi.

Dia menghela nafas, "...Bukankah hidup itu lebih hangat dari kematian? ...Sai-san…?" tanyanya padaku.

Dan kembali. Aku tercekat mendengarnya.

Sebelum semua ini gagal, aku memutar tubuhku.

Memunggunginya.

Walau sempat ragu mendapati punggung tangan kanannya yang terluka, dan darah yang mengucur deras dari sana.

Tapi aku tak peduli!

Salahnya sendiri menghalangiku!

Ku panjat dinding pembatas ini.

"Jangan mendekat!"ancamku datar. Tajam. Karena mendapati suara langkah yang terus mendekat padaku.

Terdengar ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Aku menengadahkan wajahku ke langit. Memandang awan. "Dulu aku pernah bertanya pada beberapa orang. "Untuk apa aku hidup?". Tapi tak ada jawaban yang pasti..."

Wuuss...

Angin bertiup. Makin kencang, hingga ada beberapa helai rambutku mengikutinya.

Daun, terbang melewati pandanganku. Padahal, ini gedung tertinggi. Mengapa ada daun di sini?

"..." Dia diam.

"Dan... Aku mendapat jawabannya sendiri. Tanpa bantuan siapapun." Ku tutup ke dua mataku, "Seseorang hidup untuk melaksanakan tugasnya, dan akan mati jika tugasnya selesai..." Lanjutku kemudian.

"Sai..." Desahnya.

Aku merasa, ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari ke dua mataku.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ku alihkan wajahku ke pandangannya. Dan tersenyum untuknya. Karena, aku berniat mengakhiri semua ini dengan meloncat dari sini. "Tugasku sudah selesai..." Senyumku makin mengembang, "Kegagalan itu... Untuk yang terakhir kalinya..." Ku buka mataku, menatap wajah cantiknya. "…Ino… Yamanaka Ino… "

Aku dalam niat untuk meloncat. Dan...

Hup!

...

...

...?

...Dia... Menggagalkannya lagi. Dengan menggenggam erat tangan kiriku. Dengan tangan kanannya.

Yang terluka...

Olehku.

"Tugasmu belum selesai..." Katanya lembut. "Seseorang sedang menanti kepulanganmu..." Lanjutnya.

Tapi itu semua terdengar bagai hinaan, cemooh, celaan, dan sebagainya olehku.

Ku putar tubuhku, turun dari dinding. Dan menatapnya.

One to One.

Again.

"...Menungguku? Hh?" aku tersenyum sinis. "Yang benar saja... Orang tuaku? Mereka sudah tak peduli padaku. Mereka hanya mementingkan ego mereka. Teman? Sahabat? ...Aku sudah tak percaya lagi hal seperti itu... Karena mereka semua sudah membuangku... Hh?" lagi. Aku tersenyum sinis. Mirip Yagami Light dalam "Death Note", untuk mengejeknya. "Siapa yang menungguku! Hah!" tanyaku kasar.

"...Aku." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku tercekat. Lagi.

"Kau tadi bilang, 'Hangat' 'kan...? Jika kau kedinginan karena semua itu. Maka aku bersedia memberimu kehangatan itu..." Tawarnya padaku.

"...Aku tak percaya! Tak pernah! Pada siapapun! Termasuk kau! Kau dan aku berbeda! Kau belum mengenalku! Begitupun sebaliknya! ...Orang yang ku kenal saja sering menyakiti dan melupakanku...!" dan aku teringat temanku. Orang tuaku. Keluargaku.

Aku sering mengingat mereka, tapi mereka tak mau peduli. Karena aku selalu gagal. Kesempurnaanku secara fisik, juga membuatku dilupakan oleh mereka. Ya, mereka iri. Iri padaku.

"Apalagi kau!" lanjutku. Menunjuknya, dengan telunjuk tanganku.

Tanpa sadar, pisau yang kugenggam tadi terjatuh.

Ia tetap tersenyum, "Jika kau belum mengenalku, maka biarkan aku mengenalmu. Karena aku sangat mengenalmu, hingga menginginkanmu. Aku selalu menangis dan menyerah saat aku gagal, tapi kau menyadarkanku. Bahagia dan tersenyum saat melihatmu... Sejak pertama kali..." Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan mengalungkannya di leherku, "Jika kau perlu kehangatan... ...Kehidupan... Keberhasilan... Maka. Biarkan aku memberikan semuanya untukmu..."

Cukup sudah!

Kesabaranku habis!

Benci! Aku marah padanya! Dan ingin membunuhnya. Bersama denganku, menggunakan pisau tadi.

Tapi aku baru sadar, bahwa pisau itu sudah jatuh dari tadi.

Dan lagi-lagi... Tubuhku menolak!

Aku malah memeluknya, dan langsung melumat bibirnya.

Dengan kasar.

Ia pun membalas pelukanku. Erat.

Ia juga membuka mulutnya. Hingga tak ku sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Ku jelajahi semua yang ada di dalamnya.

Ya, semuanya!

Hingga aku dapat merasakan lidahnya.

'...Manis..?'

'Manis...'

'Manis...'

'...Aku... Menangis...?'

Bukan.

Bukan aku. Tapi dia juga.

Kami menangis.

Aku tak mengerti lagi sekarang...

'Mengapa... Mengapa sekarang aku ingin hidup... Hah...!' teriakku dalam hati.

Dan menyadari, air mata kami makin mengalir deras.

Hingga mengalir sampai ke mulut kami.

Dan aku dapat merasakan, rasa air matanya.

...

Asin.

Tanpa sadar, aku melepas semua ini dengan kasar. Aku kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa...? Kenapa sekarang aku ingin hidup...?"

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terluka. Olehku. Dan menjilat darahnya itu, "Karena kau menginginkan kehangatan..." Jawabnya.

Lagi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia membuatku tercekat.

"Kau belum gagal untuk semuanya... Justru kegagalan adalah jalanmu untuk maju. Orang-orang menganggapmu bodoh, lemah, dan sampah. Tapi bagiku kau satu dari milyaran bintang yang paling terang..." Ia tersenyum lagi, dan menggenggam erat ke dua tanganku. "Kau pernah bilang, kalau hidup ini memang tak adil. Tapi, justru karena itu kita ada. Untuk menjaga kesetimbangan dan kestabilitasan dunia ini. Itulah kompensasinya... Jika di dunia ini semua orang berhasil, maka dunia ini akan hancur. Asumsi berdasarkan ideologi mereka sendiri... Kau tahu apa selanjutnya, dari perkataanmu dulu menurut versiku Daisuke-san?" tanyanya. Dan menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit.

"Apa..." Tanyaku lembut.

Entah kenapa, semua emosi, dan kemarahan, serta rasa benciku menghilang.

Sekarang, aku hanya ingin hidup.

"Manusia itu bagai awan... Tak sama jalan yang ditempuh tiap hari..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum memdengarnya.

Semua redup. Redup sudah kebencianku. Musnah sudah putus asaku.

Aku hanya ingin hidup. Lebih lama lagi.

Dan seperti mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan ia sampaikan.

"Semua tak akan pernah sama. Kemarin, sekarang, esok, lusa, nanti... Tak dapat diukur dengan persepsi maupun asumsi kita sendiri... Jika sekarang kita gagal, yakin nanti akan berhasil. Jika kau putuskan (hidupmu) sekarang, kau tak kan tahu, dan tak akan pernah tahu kesempatanmu. Hidup cuma sekali, hanya ada satu pilihan jika kau ingin semua segera berakhir. Maka, jangan pernah kau bunuh dirimu sendiri, dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk itu sekarang. Biarkan waktu yang membunuhnya... Jangan pernah melupakan seseorang, jika kau tak ingin dilupakan orang lain. Jangan pernah membunuh dirimu, jika kau tak ingin orang lain mati olehmu. Semua orang hidup dan dilahirkan mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Maka, jangan pernah berfikir kau sendirian. Jika kau mati sekarang, bagaimana dengan pasanganmu itu? Jodohmu itu? Takdirmu itu? Akankah ia harus sendirian di dunia ini? Tanpamu... Hidup..." Ucap kami berdua. Bersamaan.

Dan, kami pun menutup mata kami. Seolah 'Menutup lembar lama. Menyimpannya. Dan memulai lembaran baru', dengan membukanya perlahan. "Hidup di dunia ini, dan menjalaninya. Jika kau ingin melupakan sesuatu itu, jangan pernah berfikir kau mampu untuk melakukannya. Percuma. Maka, simpanlah sesuatu itu. Melupakannya, hanya akan membuatmu tersesat dan jatuh semakin dalam ke ideologi maupun persepsimu itu. Dan itu, adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan. Semua orang hidup di dunia ini memiliki tugas masing-masing... Manusia yang tak pernah berjuang melaksanakannya, adalah sangat hina. Dan, mereka semua akan mati jika tugasnya sudah selesai... Jika kau ingin tahu tugasmu... Maka..." lagi. Kami mengucapkannya secara bersamaan.

"...Jalanilah hidupmu... Dan jangan pernah mengakhirinya sendiri..." Lanjut kami lagi.

Cup!

Ia lalu mengecupku singkat.

Walau begitu, aku masih dapat merasakan kehangatannya...

"Ayo..." ajaknya. Menarik tangan kiriku.

Aku lalu mengikutinya.

Kemanapun ia menuntunku.

'Sekarang aku tahu... Arti 'HIDUP' itu... Terimakasih...' Batinku.

Pandanganku mendapati tangan kanannya yang menggandengku. Terluka. Olehku.

"Lukamu..."

"Oh!" kejutnya. "Ini cuma luka kecil. Kau mengkhawatikanku yah? Daisuke-san?" godanya.

Aku jadi salah tingkah. Tapi, kepribadianku yang tenang sudah kembali. Dan aku berhasil menyembunyikannya, dengan menggaruk pipi kananku, dengan telunjuk tangan kananku. "Tidak..." jawabku datar.

Padahal, di dalam hati aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hihihi..." Tawanya.

Dan, tubuh kami pun menghilang.

Di telan pintu.

Hanya angin yang tahu...

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

Minta REVIEW Dong~….


	2. Genesis, of Ideology

Maaf...

Kalo aku kelamaan update...

Entah napa, spirit saya untuk nulis benar-benar ngeDrop...

Ada yang tahu gimana caranya kita ngembaliin ato ningkatin spirit kita yang lagi down?

Please Review...

n~n

Dan sekedar info, kalo akhir bulan ini F. Project Season 2 bakal aku update...

.

Enjoy... For Reading... ^^

DISCLAIMER;

Naruto punyanya Mashimoto-sensei..

Tapi cerita ini buatan saya...

LANGUAGE;

INDONESSIAN

STORY WORD'S;

2.464 Words...

.

Summary;

Sai, seorang anak remaja yang polos, lugu, dan murah senyum. Walau begitu, ia menyimpan segunung kekesalan serta kekecewaan terhadap dirinya, karena tuntutan keluarganya. Tapi disaat genting, muncul seseorang yang telah merubah hidupnya...

.

PLEASE...

ENJOY...

^^b

.

.

.

" **LIFE'S STORY "**

Chapter 2,

Genesis Of Ideology

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan pelan.

Santai.

Aku senang, dan bahagia.

Ya, bagaimana tidak? Seminggu ini aku mengenalnya, dan seluruh kehidupanku berubah total. Banyak hal yang telah aku capai, karena dia.

Entah itu nilai sempurna dalam bidang akademik. Ataupun aku diterima menjadi salah seorang penulis cerpen di sebuah majalah terkenal, setelah aku mengirimkan sebuah karnyaku ke sana.

Semua itu, yang jelas.

Karena dia.

Yang menyadarkanku, akan indahnya kehidupan. Dan, akan hangatnya sebuah senyuman.

Aku yang dulunya sangat sulit, atau bahkan tak pernah tertawa. Sekarang jadi sangat mudah tersenyum, hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Yamanaka Ino...

Dan sekarang, aku mulai memasuki tujuanku. Sebuah toko perhiasan, untuk membeli barang yang sedang aku cari.

Sebuah cincin.

Setidaknya, bayaran atas dimuatnya cerpenku cukup untuk membelinya.

"Selamat datang...!" dengan nada riang dan bersahabat, beberapa orang menyapaku setelah aku membuka pintu.

Dan aku mulai masuk lebih ke dalam. Hingga ku telusuri setiap inchi berbagai macam perhiasan yang dipajang di dalam meja kaca atau etalase itu. "Kak, aku mau beli cincin," kataku menerangkan maksudku datang ke sini.

Salah seorang perempuan, yang lebih tua dariku menghampiriku. "Oh... Silahkan dipilih..." Dia tersenyum.

Kedua mataku makin mempertajam penglihatanku, dan otakku mulai berfikir.

Meneliti.

Memilih satu, dari sekian ratus cincin yang dipajang di toko ini.

Memilah satu, yang paling bagus di antara semuanya.

Hingga ku anggukkan kepalaku, dan memandang kakak tadi, "Yang ini kak, berapa harganya...?" tanyaku dengan menunjuk sebuah cincin.

"Oh... Yang ini?" kakak itu mulai mengambil cincin yang ku tunjuk tadi, lalu memperlihatkannya kepadaku.

Aku mulai berfikir, dan mengamati cincin itu.

Masih belum puas.

Entah kenapa, masih ada yang kurang dari cincin itu. Padahal menurutku, itu sangat bagus.

Apanya yang kurang?

Kurang...

Kurang...

...

"Ino..." Gumamku tanpa sadar.

Dan seperti kakak tadi mengerti ucapanku, ia kemudian tersenyum. "Mau diukir nama ya dik...?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, pertanda mengiyakan.

"Bisa kok, cuma harganya bertambah 5%, gimana dik?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tak apa..."

"Tunggu sebentar..."

.

~~Daisuk€ €dogawa~~

.

"Terimakasih kak L..." Salamku pada kakak tadi, seraya menutup pintu.

"Ya, sama-sama... Datang lagi ya...!" jawab kak L.

Hingga kakiku mulai melangkah lagi, menelusuri jalan. Dan sesekali melirik kotak kecil di tangan kananku ini, serta tersenyum memandangnya.

Hari ini, akan ku ungkapkan perasaanku.

...

"Drap! Drap! Drap!"

Hingga suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mencoba mengamatinya, dan mendapati seseorang sedang berlari ke arahku. Dan jaraknya makin dekat.

"Tolong jangan bilang aku bersembunyi di sekitar sini," pinta orang itu tiba-tiba setelah berhenti di hadapanku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Tolong saja," jawabnya meyakinkanku. Dan lalu berlari, bersembunyi di tempat yang tak jauh dariku.

Aku masih diam.

Tak bergerak.

Apa maksudnya...?

...

Dan yang benar saja, ada lagi seseorang yang berlari mendekatiku. Dari arah yang sama dengan orang tadi.

Seperti orang tadi, ia juga berhenti di depanku. "Kau tadi melihat seseorang yang berlari melewati jalan ini...?" tanyanya sopan.

Aku lalu mengamatinya.

Topi hitam, jaket rompi, dan celana jeans yang berlubang pada bagian lututnya.

Dia pasti preman.

Aku sebenarnya ingin memberitahu dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi bingung juga karena aku tak tahu persoalan yang sedang mereka alami. Hingga membuatku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Begitu ya... Terimakasih," ucap orang yang di depanku ini, sopan. Dan langsung berlari, pergi menjauhiku.

Mungkin orang tadi mengira aku tak tahu tentang orang yang ia cari, karena aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Padahal, yang sebenarnya, aku hanya bingung saja.

Tapi... Ya sudahlah...

Bukan urusanku.

Hingga tahu orang tadi hilang di telan jarak, orang yang bersembunyi tadi menghampiriku. "Terimakasih... Mungkin bukan karena kau, aku pasti sudah tertangkap olehnya," jelasnya berterimakasih padaku.

Tertangkap...?

Maksudnya?

Dengan telapak tangan kanannya, ia lalu menepuk pundak kananku, "Namaku Naruto..." Dan menyalakan sebuah pemantik, menggunakannya untuk menyulut sebuah rokok. Setelah selesai, ia menghisapnya. Lalu menghembuskan asap rokok perlahan, "Jika kau butuh apa-apa... Kau bisa memanggilku... Di sekitar sini," katanya, lalu berlari meninggalkanku. Berlawanan arah dengan orang tadi.

Tapi...

Aku tak peduli pada mereka semua. Jadi ku teruskan saja langkahku.

Tujuanku...

Taman kota.

.

~~Daisuke Edogawa~~

.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi, di sekitar lingkungan taman ini.

Menanti...

Dan berharap.

Ia akan datang ke sini.

Tadi, saat pulang sekolah. Aku memintanya untuk datang ke sini, tepat pukul tiga sore.

Dan ia menyetujuinya.

Aku melirik jam tangan di tangan kiriku sebentar. Ternyata sudah jam tiga..

Mungkin ia tak lama lagi akan datang.

Dan ku putuskan untuk menunggu.

Menunggu...

Menunggunya...

~~Daisuk€ €dogawa~~

Angin mulai berhembus. Kencang.

Dan aku hanya tersenyum, dan bekhayal andai nanti ia datang, aku akan mengutarakan perasaan yang sudah satu minggu ini menggerogoti jiwaku.

Cinta.

Ya, aku mencintainya.

"Dan... Maukah kau jadi pacarku...? Aku mencintaimu..." Gumamku tanpa sadar, saat bayangannya melintas di pikiranku. "Hihihi... Rasanya aneh," lanjutku lagi.

Hingga sebuah cahaya merah, menyinari tanaman-tanaman taman di depanku. Aku putuskan untuk melihat jam tanganku.

Sudah jam lima sore...

Mungkin ia terlambat...? Ah, aku tunggu saja sampai ia datang.

Barangkali ia ada sesuatu urusan...

.

~~Daisuk€ €dogawa~~

.

"Sai..." Panggil seseorang mencoba membangunkanku.

Hingga aku mulai bangun dari tidurku. Dan mendapati dirinya duduk di sampingku. "I-Ino...?" kejutku.

"Maaf membuat Sai-san menunggu..." Ucapnya, lalu membuang muka dari pandanganku. Merasa bersalah.

"Oh... Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa..."

"Sai...?" ia kembali menatapku.

"Hn...?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari...?"

"Oh!" aku baru ingat. Jadi, aku langsung saja mengambil posisi berlutut di depannya. Menundukkan kepalaku.

Dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil, menunjukkannya padanya. Lalu membukanya perlahan.

Sedangkan pandanganku, menatap lantai.

"M-maukah... K-kau... Menjadi p-pacarku...?" ungkapku terbata. Dengan menutup ke dua mataku.

Aku grogi.

"Aku..." Jawabnya bergetar.

Dan itu membuatku penasaran, jadi kuputuskan untu kembali menatap wajahnya.

Ia tersenyum, "Aku mau, Sai..."

Yii...hah! Hore! Hip-hop horee...! Berhasil, berhasil, hore!

Entah perasaan apa yang menghinggapi hatiku sekarang ini. Rasanya... Walau seberat apapun beban yang membaniku, aku akan mampu terbang tinggi. Sampai langit tertinggi.

Setelah memasang cincin ini di jari manis tangan kirinya, aku langsung memeluknya.

Erat.

Seakan tak ingin ia lepas dari dekapanku.

"Sai... Sesak..."

"Maaf..." Senyumku tanpa dosa, lalu melepas pelukanku. "Aku bahagia Ino..."

"I-iya, Ino juga senang." Ia lalu tersenyum.

Aku juga...

...

...

Tapi tunggu?

Senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan...?

Kenapa?

Kenapa sepertinya senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan...?

Kenapa?

Ada apa ini...?

Hingga itu membuat senyum bahagiaku memudar.

Kenapa...?

Hiks...

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Kenapa?

Ia menangis...?

Dan kenapa tatapan mataku tiba-tiba berubah kosong?

Kenapa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menghujam hatiku?

"Kenapa...? Kenapa kau menangis...? Bukankah kau menerimaku? Atau... Ah! Atau bila kau terpaksa menerimaku, sebaiknya kita berteman saja."

Aku khawatir... Dan merasa bersalah.

"B-bukan itu. Aku senang jadi pacar Sai-san. Sangat senang." Ia tersenyum mengatakan itu, "hiks," lalu menangis. "Tapi... Tapi aku tak bisa menemani Sai-san lebih lama lagi... Hiks... Hiks..." Lagi. Ia menangis sesenggukan mengatakan itu.

Dan seperti oase, fatamorgana di padang pasir. Tiba-tiba saja tempat yang kami berdua tempati, berubah menjadi kosong. "Kenapa...! Kenapa tak bisa...!" teriakku tak mengerti ucapannya.

Hingga tubuhnya makin jauh dariku, "Ino... Kenapa...? Kenapa! Kenapa tak bisa! Hah!" lagi, teriakku kesetanan.

Mendapati...

Dirinya sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh pandanganku.

.

~~Daisuk€ €dogawa~~

.

"Kenapa... Kenapa tak bisa!" teriakku, bangkit dari tempatku duduk.

"Hh... Hh... Hh..."

Aku mulai berfikir, apa itu tadi? Ada apa dengan langitnya...?

Kenapa warnanya hitam...?

Hingga aku melirik jam tanganku, pukul sepuluh malam.

Ya ampun. Tadi pasti aku ketiduran..

Dan... Ino hari ini tak datang.

Pertama kalinya, ia tak datang menepati ajakanku.

Aku mengusap kepalaku. Sedikit pening.

Entah firasat apa ini. Aku merasa, sesuatu telah terjadi.

Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Mungkin ia sedang ada janji? Hingga tak datang ke sini.

Dan...

Hari ini, mungkin bukan takdirku?

Ya...

Akan aku coba besok. Menghubunginya, dan memintanya lagi untuk datang ke sini.

"Hi hi hi..." Aku tertawa kecil memikirkannya.

"Akan ku coba besok..."

Hingga kakiku melangkah meninggalkan kursi taman yang terterangi oleh cahaya lampu taman kota.

Ya...

Besok.

Akan ku coba...

.

~~Daisuk€ €dogawa~~

.

Tok! Tok! Tok...!

Terdengar, suara pintu rumahku diketuk oleh seseorang.

Tok! Tok! Tok...!

Terdengar lagi.

"Apa ada orang di rumah?"

"Tunggu sebentar!" aku bangun dari tidurku, dan memicingkan kedua mataku ke sudut kamarku.

Melihat jam dinding.

Baru pukul 5 pagi...? Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini...?

Kuputuskan, untuk menghampirinya.

~~Daisuk€ €dogawa~~

"Oh! Sai," kejut orang itu canggung setelah aku membuka pintu untuknya.

"Ayo masuk," tawarku.

"Tak usah, aku cuma sebentar." Tolaknya.

"Memang ada apa?" aku penasaran, mau apa Sasuke-san datang ke rumahku pagi-pagi begini?

Uchiha Sasuke, adalah kakak sepupunya Yamanaka Ino. Seorang laki-laki, yang satu tahun lebih tua dariku, yang juga menjunjung tinggi harga diri, juga termasuk dalam daftar orang 'introvert'. Sama sepertiku.

"Kau sudah lihat berita kemarin sore...?" tanyanya to the point. Yang entah kemana arahnya, aku tak tahu.

"Berita? Maaf, aku jarang nonton TV."

Hening.

Tapi aku mencoba memecahkannya dengan senyumanku.

"Kalau boleh tahu, berita apa ya, Sasuke-san?"

Tapi, bukannya ia menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Ia malah merogoh ransel punggungnya, dan mengambil sesuatu.

Suatu kotak, dan memberikannya padaku.

"Kotak...?" sebuah kotak, yang diselimuti oleh kertas kado bergambar hati berwarnakan coklat. "Apa maksudnya ini...?"

Dia lalu memutar tubuhnya. Memunggungiku. "Itu adalah peninggalan terakhir Ino..." Walau ia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan tegas, tapi sepertinya samar-samar aku mendengar isakan di setiap katanya.

Dan itu semakin membuatku penasaran. Hingga itu mengusik senyuman yang dari awal berusaha ku pertahankan. Penantian kemarin, sangat mengganggu pikiranku. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ino... Ia sudah meninggal."

"...!" Hah?

Apa?

Apa yang ia katakan?

Dan seperti ribuan pedang yang menghujam jantungku, aku terpaku. Membeku. Mencerna kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan. "Me-meninggal?" ulangku tanpa sadar.

Bohong...

Ini bohong...

Aku tak percaya ini, hingga membuat pandangan mataku kosong.

"Tadi malam, ada kebakaran besar di apartemen yang ia tempati. Dan, saat aku sudah tiba di sana, aku hanya mendapati senyuman terakhirnya. Hiks," untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendengar suara tangisan dari Sasuke. Selama ini, Sasuke-san adalah orang yang kuat. Dan tak pernah ku sangka, ia akan menangis di depanku.

Tapi aku tak peduli! Karena aku masih tak bisa menerima keadaan ini!

Meninggal?

"Dia melempar kado itu padaku. Katanya, "Sampaikan untuk Sai-san, itu untuk kado ulang tahunnya." Begitu katanya, dengan senyum terakhirnya..."

Bohong...

Ini pasti bohong...

"Bohong... Ini bohong 'kan?" aku hanya bisa tersenyum hambar, "Katakan kalau ini cuma lelucon!"

"Semua orang hidup terikat dan bergantung pada pengetahuan atau persepsi mereka sendiri-sendiri... Itu disebut kenyataan. Tapi pengetahuan atau persepsi itu adalah sesuatu yang samar... Bisa saja itu hanya ilusi."

"...!" aku tercekat ia mengatakan itu.

"Mungkin kau tak akan percaya, dan hanya berasumsi kalau ini cuma kebohongan. Sai... Tapi ini kenyataan..." Sasuke-san lalu melangkah maju. Pergi, dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sementara aku hanya terpaku. Terdiam. Dan pandanganku hanya terfokus pada kotak yang ku pegang ini.

Hingga mobil Sasuke-san sudah menghilang dari pendengaranku.

...Bohong...

Ini pasti bohong.

Mana mungkin Ino akan secepat ini meninggalkanku...

Jadi, kubuka saja kado ini.

Sraaak...!

"Se-sebuah..." Kedua bola mataku semakin melebar, "Kalung?" kejutku, memegang sebuah kalung. Yang ku dapatkan dari dalam kado ini.

Ya, kalung. Yang terbentuk dari sebuah tali kecil, berwarna hitam. Dan berhiaskan sebuah rubi kecil, dengan dilingkari oleh tiga lingkaran dua segitiga. Melindungi rubi putih di dalamnya.

Jika ingin tahu bentuknya, bayangkan saja mangekyou sharinggan Sasuke. Atau simbol ilmu pengetahuan milik Jimmy Neutron.

Indah...

Hingga kutemukan sebuah kertas yang terselip di sana.

Brak!

Kado itu jatuh.

Dan ku baca...

"..."

Tes. Tes...

A-aku me-nangis?

"I-Ino...?" gumamku tanpa sadar.

Bohong!

Ini pasti bohong!

Tak mungkin kau meninggalkanku secepat ini kan...?

...

"Akan ku kejar! Walau kenyataan kan ku dapat sekalipun..." Tanganku mengepal, menggenggam kalung itu. Dan memakainya, "Kenyataan akan kabar ini... Aku tak peduli!" teriakku seraya menutup pintu. Menguncinya, dan berlari menjauh.

Berlari...

Menuju tempat itu...

Apartemen Ino...

Hingga tangisanku makin menjadi, air mataku mengalir deras.

Air mata ini pun mengiringi pengejaranku, akan kenyataan yang ingin ku pastikan.

Dengan kedua mataku sendiri.

Serta ku angkat kepalaku sesaat, memandang langit, "Semoga ini hanya ilusi...!" teriakku keras, dan kembali menundukkan kepalaku.

Tak peduli jalan, tak peduli orang.

Tak peduli tempat, ataupun saat.

Aku terus berlari, hanya ingin memastikan kenyataan ini...

Sendiri...

.

.

~~Daisuk€ €dogawa~~

.

.

.

_**To be continue.**_

BALESAN REVIEW

Kira Note's;

Thanks^^

.

Lollytha-chan;

Nih udah update... Maaf ya, lama... Hehehe...

.

Kuro Bara no dArkY SaKurai;

Wow! Hime juga ngreview...! Arigatou...

.

Minami22;

Oke... :) Akan ku usahakan...

.

Ariiesta Kurosawa Hinasaki;

Thanks friend... ^^

.

Zie'rain-drizZle;

Zalam kenal juga... Hehe... Thanks ya...

.

Red Line;

Haha... Yeah! XD Aku sedang ingin ngebuat karakter Sai jadi... Ehm. Lain... Oiya, panggil Daisuke aja... Soalnya banyak yang manggil gitu di FB... Hehehe... "XP

.

Terimakasih bayak buat yang Ngreview...

Dan maaf, kalo aku jarang aktif di FFN...

Tapi,

Please.. REVIEW~^^ 


End file.
